There is experimental evidence that supports the idea that the adrenergic nervous system may control intraocular pressure (IOP), through a direct effect on aqueos humor secretion by the ciliary process epithelial cell (CPEC). Understanding this requilatory mechanism should be very important to know more about the development process and visual disorder of glaucoma. The studies prosposed in this Pilot Project are designed: a) To develop (with the help of actual tissue culture technicques in vitro conditions to promote the growth in vitro and cellular cloning of the two types of cells (nonpigmented NPC and pigmented PC) that form the CPE. b) To characterize such cell clones with regard to their physiological and biochemical properties. c) To determine whether stimulation of growting NPC or PC by beta adrenergic agonist is associated with a specific change in the pattern of phosphorylated proteins in these cells. These studies in vitro would form the experimental basis for a further study to determine whether protein phosphorylation plays a specific role in the regulation of secretion of aqueous humor.